High School with the Akatsuki
by Star30009
Summary: Moving to a new town sucks. For Riiko Kuyga that is. A trouble maker with a record to prove it. How will her life change when she is confronted with this group of boys with the same history? Rated M for Hidan's language.1st summary. Sorry if sucks.
1. Prologue Mornings Suck

A young girl with blue eyes and raven black hair turns over and looks at an alarm clock. She blinks staring to glowing red numbers. "6:15… Got 20 more minutes to sleep before he comes up." After staring at the clock for a little more she flops down and pulls the covers over her head and resumes sleeping.

Exactly 20 minutes later a voice cries up "Riiko time to get up!!!" Unmoving she buries herself further under the blankets and goes back to sleep. Sometime later the handle to her room turns and enters and teen with white hair.

Staring at the lump he says to her "Riiko you need to get up you're going for late for school." The lump doesn't even move.

"Fine be that way" he said sighing while shaking his head. He goes over to the curtains covering two glass sliding doors and pulls them aside letting light come flooding into the room, and then he walks over to the bed and pulls the covers off reveling the girl under them.

The girl sits up while shielding her eyes from the blinding sunlight and screeches "Kimimaro!! You ass close the curtains!!!" He raises his eyebrows and says in a matter of factly tone "Good, you're up. Now get up and get dress so you can make a good first impression at school."

"I don't want to." she says flatly while turning and flopping back down pulling the cover up too. He looks at the lump while shaking his head wondering how she could be his sister.

Again he pulls the blankets off and throws them into the chair across the room. She looks up and growls at him.

He looks down at her and smiles sweetly and says "Be downstairs and ready to go in a half hour or come up here and drag you to school." After saying that he deposits a pile of clothes on the bed and says "I got pants for you so you wouldn't have a cow about wearing a skirt."

He walks away while she examines the uniform. It was a white blouse with a green vest to which had the school emblem on it. The pants are a green and yellow plaid. "Great." She says bitterly while standing and heading over to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she reappears with smoky grey eye shadow on. She grabs her messenger bag and begins shoving various items in the bag including a black laptop and iPod.

She begins walking out when she remembers the curtains were open. She heads over to close them. Just as she's closing them she spots a silver-haired boy staring up at her. She scowls at him and pulls the curtains shut. She tromps nosily down the stair while thinking "Let the torture begin."


	2. First Day of School

"What a lovely day" I say while rolling my eyes. "It's not that bad out." said Kimimaro who was driving.

"It's fuckin pouring out dumbass." I growled while turning and shooting an evil glare at him. After that, I resume staring out the window.

My eyes quickly dart around the various people walking to the school. My eyes come to rest on a group that was mainly consistent of boys but two girls, a blonde and a black-haired one.

There were to oddly colored ones, one being blue while the other was split in half. His right side was black and the left side, white.

Also there was that silver-haired kid with them. "Weird" I say while turning to look at the school that was quickly advancing towards me. After getting out and saying my goodbye I look up on the school read the sign that was posted on it. "New Elm High School. Let's see what you got." I mummer to myself.

I pushed the doors open and as soon as I enter the building the snickering starts. Most people were staring at the black messenger bag that had a picture of the grim reaper on it and over his head; it said "Don't fear the reaper."

Finally, I reached the office and a young woman looks up from the paper she was typing and asked "Can I help you?" I replied as dryly as possible "I'm Riiko Kaguya." "Oh?!?" she said quickly while digging through some paper "Here you go and if you need anything just come to the office." she said with a fake smile on. I grabbed the paper and quickly exited.

I looked at the top of the paper and it said my new locker was locker 402. After I found my locker, I noticed that the sliver-haired boy that I had saw early this morning was leaning against my locker.

With no emotion showing at all I walk up to the boy and asked "Could you move please?" He smirked and chuckled "No." Not wanting to play this game this morning I walk up to him and grip his shoulders tightly and yelling "I said MOVE!!!!" then throwing him against the locker across the hall hard enough to dent them.

His little group rushed over to him leaving my locker open so I could open it. I had started emptying my bag when I hear from behind me "I'm going to kill that little bitch!!!"

I quickly spin around to see the sliver-haired kid running at me and starting to throw a punch. I grab his fist and easily flip him over my back and he hits the ground with a hard thud.

I turn around and grabbing his other arm and placing my foot on his back. I begin to pull his arms backwards. I ask with a mocking tone "How much do have I to pull them before you scream?" He chuckles "Pull all you want I will never scream. I love pain." I say with a grin "Fine if you LOVE pain so much, I guess I can just dislocate your shoulders."

Suddenly a hand appears on my shoulder yanking me backwards just as I was yanking back on his. A sicken pop comes from one his shoulders and he starts laughing uncontrollably.

I turn around to find a woman with enormous breasts staring at me. A nametag reads Principal Tsunade. The first words out of my mouth were "OH SHIT!!!"


	3. What!

Principal Tsunade quickly turns and points at a tall boy who looks like he's ready to go to Antarctica. She snaps "Kakuzu take Hidan to the nurse's office." Whipping around to look at me she says "You come with me."

As I walk down the half-way empty hallways with Tsunade I'm thinking "Good I'll get expelled and be able to just take online classes, but they won't take this very well."

Upon entering the office she says to the woman "Shizune hold all my calls." I sit down in the chair in front of her desk trying to keep myself from smiling. She sits down and pulls out my file. "_Riiko Kaguya is a problem student who can take any object and turn it n to a weapon. This was demonstrated when she used paper clips to hit a boy's stress point making his arms useless for two weeks. This girl should not be at public schools. ……… Has been expelled 21 different schools." _Tsunade read.

I wasn't paying any attention to her because I was remembering that masked boy's harsh stare. I if let myself keep staring in those emerald eyes I was afraid that he would find what I don't want people to find.

Also I remember the violet stare I got. The sicken madness in them was kind of creepy. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my name called sharply.

She repeats it again "Riiko do you really want to start the school year like this??" I look her straight in the eyes and replies "Yes, yes I do." "Fine if want to be that way I have no other choice then…….I'm not expelling.."

"What!?!?" I screeched. "That's right I'm expelling you because I know that's probably what you want." she stated. I sat there with my mouth hanging open but quickly closed it when she said "You can come in." I turn around quickly fearing it was Kimimaro, but it wasn't it was Hidan, that's what he was called wasn't it??

I started to laugh when I saw his arm in a sling. "I told you I would didn't I??" I ask while smiling from ear to ear.

He looks at me while clenching his right hand and growls "Do you want me to dislocate your shoulder??"

"Sure." said I while holding out one of my arms. He quickly walks up and grabs it and starts pulling down.

We were stopped when Tsunade yelled "That's enough you two!!" "Fine." we both say at the same time. He drops my arm and we shoot evil glares at each other.

"Both of let me see your class rosters." Hidan digs his out of his pocket in a crumpled ball while I pull out of my pocket in a triangle.

After studying them for a minute she hands them back looking quite pleased. "Good you both have the same classes at the same time because since you hurt his shoulder and he cannot carry his books, you will and at the same time he will escort you to your classes."

"Huh!?!" we exclaimed at the same time. We started to arguing and shouting but was silenced by her saying "Enough what I say is final there's no buts."

I say "Fine." and quickly get up to leave.

Hidan was just about to leave when he was stopped by her saying "Hidan you shouldn't get her mad again or she might to something worse the next time."


	4. Just Great!

**Sorry it takes me sooo long to update. I hope that my days are less crazy, I can write more. **

**Reviews can help me to write faster.**

* * *

The sound of our footsteps echoed downed the hallway, abandoned by student reporting for first hour.

Taking a sideways glance at him, I noticed that his face was in a smirk. Rolling my eyes I suddenly pulled out my phone, which I have to say, was a very nice black Razer. The text I just received was from Kimimaro asking how my day was going. I texted him back lying that everything was going well.

This brought Hidan's attention to me. He shook his head and chuckled. Glaring at him, I ask, "What's so funny." He smirks and chuckles "The way you treat people it's amazing you have friends." I smirked right back at him "I'm amazed you any friends because you're so think headed."

Before he could say a comeback, I walked into the classroom. The teacher was a middle-aged man with his brown hair up in a ponytail and a scar across his nose. He turned to use and said "Pick your own seats Hidan and…. What's your name?" I bluntly replied "Riiko Kaguya." and trudged over to where Hidan had chosen to sit and dropped his books loudly on the desk. The only open desk was partially right next to him. Muttering a few curses under my breath, I sat down and took in the classroom.

The boy in front of me had a bowl cut hairstyle and a green T-shirt on. He suddenly started shouting something a about youth and love. Looking at the white board, I noticed that _Romeo and Juliet_and Mr. Umino were scrawled on it.

I had finally tuned in to what Mr. Umino was saying "…. These books are to come to class with you every day and I expect each one of you to do the part I assign you as well." A book had just been handed to me and it was _Romeo and Juliet_when Mr. Umino said "Everyone listen up I have only so many copies of these books and they're not cheap to get, so treat them well. I am going to write out a list of characters on the board I want you each to pick one because we're going to act out the play."

There was a chorus of groans and the blonde within Hidan's group said lazily "If we wanted to act we would have signed up for drama class, Mr. Umino."

"And for that Deidara you can play the part of Mercutio." said Mr. Umino while writing Deidara's name next to that character's name. He stood up knocking over his chair over shouting "Hey wait!! I didn't want to…"

Mr. Umino cut him off by saying "Deidara sit down. Now who wants to be Romeo?" The boy in front of me jumped up and yelled "I want to play the part of the youthful lover Romeo!!" Mr. Umino replied with saying "Rock Lee you play the main character every time how about we let someone else play it." Deflated he sat back down and the entire class laughed at him.

"Who would be a good, colorful, and lively Romeo?" Mr. Umino asked while looking around the classroom. His eyes settled on someone in Hidan's group. Hidan was turned around and didn't even notice Mr. Umino staring at him.

"Hidan!" Mr. Umino called sharply, causing Hidan to turn around, "Have you played a main character yet?". "No, but I..". "Great you can be Romeo." said Mr. Umino while writing his name on the whiteboard.

I had dozed off listening to him talk, but was woken by my name being sharply. "What do you want?" I said sleepily. Sounding annoyed Mr. Umino said" I said would you like to play Juliet? But since you were sleeping in my class I guess you can."Blinking and sitting up I exclaimed "What? What! No way! I don't want to!" "Yes you can since my class is so boring that you have to sleep though it. I want everyone to read the first scene for tomorrow." said Mr. Umino.

Just as I was about to protest the bell rang. Well, life is just wonderful sometimes.


	5. Fun in Biologly

**Hi guys! Guess I didn't get done all that I wanted to do. Summer went by so quickly. Sorry for any typos there are. Reveiws always had the chapers come out faster.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Riiko and the storyline.**

* * *

I was cursing Mr. Umino while I gathered my stuff and was shoving it into my bag. Hidan was in the front of the room trying to convince Mr. Umino to give Rock Lee the part. Without much success, Hidan moans trudges back to his desk to get his things.

I was just about to slip out of the classroom undetected when I hear Hidan's voice calling "Hey aren't you suppose to carry my shit?" Sighing I walk over and scoop up his things then started walking away. "Hey wait for me!" yelled Hidan. Not wanting to deal with him, I started running.

Once I had gotten back to my locker and I dropped Hidan things in front of his locker and walk over to mine. I was spinning my combo in when I hear a voice say, "Where's Hidan?" I whip around and see the Antarctican staring down at me. I growl "I don't fucking know." He sighs, rubs the bridge of his nose, and asks, "Aren't you suppose to carry his books?"

I point at the pile in front of Hidan's locker and say, "I already did that, Antarctican fucktard." Before the boy could reply, Hidan ran up and yelled "Bitch! Why didn't you wait for me?"

I turned and shot a nasty glare at him and snarl, "I didn't know your fucking legs were broken too." Hidan lunged at me but was stopped by the Antarctican. While holding Hidan back I see the Antarctican whisper something to Hidan. Hidan glares at me and walks over to his locker.

The Antarctican looks at me and says "Next time I won't stop him. Also, my name's Kakuzu not Antarctican. And class is starting soon too." He was gone before I could say anything.

I pull out my schedule and read my next class was _Biology Room. 209 Building 4A. _Sighing I start walking when the blonde from before stops in front of me.

Looking up I growl, "What do you want?" She looks at me and asks, "Aren't you going to get Hidan's stuff, un?" I shove my way past her while saying "No. Move it, bitch." She turns around and growls, "I'm a guy, un!"

I finally take in that indeed he is wearing a guy's uniform. I laugh and scoff "Then cut your hair blondie." The boy shots at me "Go to hell you little bitch, un!" I chuckle and say "You first." A redhead was walking by calmly says to the guy "Deidara leave her, we need to get to class."

Deidara glares at me, turns, and says to the redhead "Let's go." I sigh and look around to try to find my way to the next class.

A voice that I know so well asks, "Are you going to get my shit?" I turn and say " Yeah."

The walk to class was hurried but quiet. Hidan was in his little group and paid on attention to me, but the blonde keep glancing back at me.

We had got to class just in time, the teacher look at us and said, "You guys need to get to class on time, and what is your name?" she said pointing at me. She was a young woman with a wild look in her eyes.

I replied "Riiko Kaguya." She studied me for a few seconds and said "Sit at Kakuzu's table and my name is Anko Mitarashi. You can call me Anko or Ms. Mitarashi whatever floats your boat." Then she pointed at the Antarctican sitting at a tale alone in the back.

I deposited Hidan's books at his table. The blonde was his table partner. Both glared at me as I sat the books down. I walked over to my table and sat down. I looked at the Antarctican. He didn't pay any attention to me; he was more interested in what Anko was saying.

"_What a teacher's pet. I hope mother and father don't hear about this. They would give grief about almost being expelled again. God, I can hear them now "Riiko why can you be like Kimimaro and be good for once." They would go on and on how I should do this and I should be like that. The only good thing good they did to me was signing me up for self defense classes." _I thought while dazing off.

I had come out of my thoughts when I heard something about a project.

"You will be dissecting a baby pig. I don't want to hear about being sick to my stomach girls because it could be a lot worse. Your table partner will be your partner in this project. If you complain, you will get an F. You have two weeks to complete this. Also if one partner does all the work both of you will get an F. You will be starting tomorrow. You can have the rest of hour to talk." said Anko.

I blinked a few times then looked over at the Antarctican. He was looking very displeased. I shrugged and got out my notebook and started to draw.

I was just about to put my pencil on the paper but a large tan hand was placed on my paper. I looked up and saw the Antarctican. "Yes?" I said dryly.

"I have never got an F in my life I don't plan on getting one now. Is that clear?" stated the Antarctican.

I sighed and looked at him and said, "Why should I care about your grades? I'm perfectly fine with getting a bad grade cuz I DON'T REALLY CARE!"

His gaze darkened and he growled, "You should because you really don't want to get on my bad side."

I looked at him and laughed "Why?!? You're not that scary!"

He looked like he was about to kill me in the most painful way possible. He was just about to say something when the bell rang.

I grabbed my things and walked away saying sweetly "Chao!" and then cackled. I ran over to Hidan's desk and scooped up his thing and yelled, "Let's go!" and when he didn't move I grabbed his good arm and pulled him along laughing all the way. The blonde stood looking confused as we ran away. I guess this day can get better!

* * *

**Can Riiko's day get better? Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
